Creepy Comics
by QueenWolf12
Summary: This is real sick."Leroy mummbeled,"that sicko drew his own sucide." The next picture made LEroy's heart stop. That was impossible! Much better than it sounds,please Review!


**Once,again Im back! Yup,I thought I'd write something to put a chill down your spin for Halloween!**

**I don't anything! I got this idea off of Beyond Belief:Fact or Fiction!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Creepy Comics**

**by:J**a**m**i**e**

Syrus Truesdale was know as the Stven King of the comic world. This was a suprise to a lot of people seeing how he when he was younger he was a short,sweet,boy with glasses. Now as a growen man,Syrus was 5'11,and he had taken a likeing to dark drawings.

He had first started to like them in his Freshmen year. He clamed to get chills from what he saw. People,runnig away in fear,people being killed.

He started drawing soon after,he discover this strange,liking.

He would draw sculls with knifves coming out of the eyes in art class,he would write short stories about murders!

Later on he started doing comics. He started with one comic called,"Night in Dinmo!"

"Night in Dinmo" landed Syrus a job in the comic world!

After a year of two,Syrus signed a contrack with Leroy Yankovic(I know weird al's last name,but my mind went blank!)

Leroy had once been a horro writer like Syrus,but once the readers wanted something more,he was forced to reteir.

Leroy started his own comic businssen. But the pressure of this caused him to drink. He become an acohlic,later on.

Syrus had been Leroy's best designer. But lately his work want; good enought. It wasn't scary enought.

Leroy was getting fed up!

Thats where our story really starts....the night Leroy Yankovic got fed up.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Leroy was fliping threw Syrus's latest drawings. "W-what do you think?" Syrus asked. Syrus was on the caoch with his head down. He had ben asked to come up with a new comic. Only this time,he had to make sure it would scare people halff-to-death!

Leroy looked at Syrus,and then back to the drawings. "HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Leroy laughted coldy. "W-whats funny?" Syrus asked.

Syrus looked at Leroy,"Is that good enought?"

Leroy threw the papers at Syrus. "Good enought!" His voice echoed threw the room,"Good enought!" "Hell,no thats not good enought! That couldn't scare a toodler!"

Syrus gathered his drawings. "I-Ill add some more blood to it then." He said.

Leroy just looked at Syrus. "Add blood!" "Syrus any idoit can add blood!" Leroy sat back down laughing.  
Syrus just looked up at his boss,tears in the conners of his eyes. "Syrus look,you have to keep up with todays kids. I can't even show my face at a acomic book convition,anymore." Leroy said.

Syrus gulped."I think It's some of my best work." Syrus stampered. Leroy stood up,"Syrus I want you to draw me something so scary that it'll scare me to death!"Lerrroy hissed,"I want you to scare me to death!"

Leroy put his hand on Syrus's shoulder and walked him to the door. "Syrus if you don't fix this,and get back on your feet soon,Im gonna have to hire one of those kids straight out of art school," Leroy said before slamming the door,"thats just how it is."

Leroy couldn't shake the feeling that he had just done something he would regrate.

---------------------------------------(later on that night)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Leroy had had a "few" he colapsed on the sofa. easyier to colapse than sleep with a guilty consitons.

He was awoke by a loud knocking at the door. Who would be at the door at this hour. It was passed midnight.

"Im coming,m coming!" A very grummpy and hung over Leroy said. He opened the door to see to police officers standing there.

"Whats this about?" He asked.

",do you have an empolye by the name of Syrus Truesdale?" One of the officers asked. "Yes."

"We're sorry to inform you that he commented sucide tonight."

Leroy couldn't belive it."H-how?" He asked. th

"He jumped off the Dimon brige." "We know this is a hard time for you,but could you olease,come down to the morge and identify the body. We need to make sure that this is really Syrus."

"O.k,I'll get my coat." Leroy said.

Once at the morge,the officer brought Leroy to what looked like fling cabents.

He pulled one outy on it,was a dead body. The body was no dought Syrus. Only,know Syrus was blue in the face,had seaweed on him,and his hair was damp.

"Thats Syrus alright."Leroy said. "Syrus,no. Syrus." Leroy shook his head.

_________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________

Leroy made six stops before returning home. It was just about day break.

When he walked in he found a package,

To:Leroy

From:Syrus

Leroy shook his head and plaoped down on the sofa. He took the papers out of the pack. They where drawings. "He most have drew them before he killed himself." Leroy thought.

He looked at the drawings. The fisrt one was of Syrus crached over a desk drawing,with Leroy yelling at him.

Leroy shook his head,"Syrus." He siad in a laughting tone.

The next drawing was Leroy throwing the drawings around and Syrus on the floor tring in vain to pick them up.

Leroy shook his head,"Was I really that crule?" He thought.

The next drawing was what made the man's heart go to his stomach,the next drawing was of Syrus standing on the brige getting ready to jump.

Leroy's eyes flow open and he jumped to the next drawing,the next was of Syrus jumping off the brige.

"This is sick,"Leroy mummbled to himself,fliping to the next drawing,"this is real sick. That sicko drew his own sucide."

The next drwing was of Leroy standing in the morge with Syrus on the table. "This is-"Leroy looked at the drawing again. "Wait,how did you know I went to the morge,Syrus."

"Thats me standing there." LEroy's heart was pounding in his chest. How could Syrus Know.

The next drawing made Leroy's heart stop. It was of him looking at the last picture but then a line went threw the page showing another picture of Leroy picking over the drawings,and seeing Syrus sitting on the caoch,dripping wet,blue,and covered in seaweed.

Leroy gulped. "Thats not possible!" Leroy told himself.

When he looked up,there set Syrus. He was a perfic match to his drawing.

"Syrus!" Leroy cried!

"Syrus creacked his neck. "Did I have to die,to scare you Leroy!" He asked.

Leroy just staired in shook. "Did I have to kill myself to scare you," Syrus screamed,"Are you scared yet,Lee!" Syrus held out his hand. "DIE LEE!" DIE"

Syrus closed his hand. Leroy grabed his chest and fell over.

Leroy was found that moring. His death,heart attack. All the cops found was some pictures,the one laying next to Leroy was of him dead on the ground cluching his chest,and some seaweed from Dinmo Bay.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well,that sucked! Sorry for any misspelled words. I tried.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
